fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
New! Pretty Cure 5
New! Pretty Cure 5! is the project by Williukea. This is about the daughters of Pretty Cure 5 becoming the new Pretty Cure generation Plot: Many years have passed since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Milky Rose defeated Kaichou, and everyone started living their lives:Nozomi married Coco, and, when he was chosen as the next king of Palmier Kingdom, she travelled with him and became Queen. They have a daughter, Ichigo, who is the princess of Palmier Kingdom.Rin became a famous accessory desinger, and, in one of her galleries, she met her future husband. Since she was famous she moved somewhere to America, but after her daughter, Hiri, was born, she moved back. Urara became famous actress and singer, and later married Syrup. She was travelling around the world a lot, but, when she had her daughter, Taiyou, she had to quit. She moved back to her birth city to live a peaceful life with her daughter. Komachi became a famous writer, and wrote many books for kids and adults. She married Nuts, and, because he wasn't a king, they stayed in Nuts House. They have a daughter named Rina. Karen became a famous doctor. She worked with another famous doctor, Mizuno Ami. When her brother came to visit her, he fell in love with Karen. She did too. They got married and moved away to her birth town. Their daughter is named Aria. Milk liked Earth so much, that she decided to stay there. When she visited Palmier kingdom, she met her childhood friend. They fell in love with each other and got married. They lived on Earth and have a daughter named Choco. She can stay as human for long time, because she has part of her mother's powers. But what happens, when Palmier kingdom is attacked again. This time by a new evil, Infinity. Ichigo with her 2 best friends Vanilla and Waffle head to Earth to find the 5 legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure. Ichigo never thought, that Pretty Cure even exist. For her it was just a fairy tale before sleep. Will Ichigo succeed in finding the 5 Pretty Cure and save her kingdom? Characters Pretty Cures: Cocoda Ichigo (小々田 イチゴ)/Cure Strawberry - The Cure of Hope. She is new student at L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. For everyone she is just normal student from far away living at her aunt, but actually she is the princess of Palmier kingdom. When the new villains attacked her kingdom, her parents sent her to live at her aunt Milk. She went to school to find the 5 Pretty Cures. Akazora Hiri (赤空 火リ)/Cure Flame - The Cure of Passion. Hiri is the soccer star at L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is the first to befriend Ichigo. She is very friendly with everyone. Amai Taiyou (甘井 太陽)/Cure Sun - The Cure of Effervescence. Taiyou was a shy girl before meeting Ichigo-tachi. She wants to become and Idol like her mother. Ichigo and everyone else call her Tai-chan Natsu Rina (夏 里奈)/Cure Summer - The Cure of Tranquility. Rina is a calm girl and loves reading books, but enjoys sports too. She plays soccer with Hiri. She is second oldest in the group. Mizuiro Aria (水色 アリア)/Cure River - The Cure of Intelligence. Aria is the oldest in the group. She is the seito kaichou of the school, just like her mother used to be. She wants to be a doctor like her mother. Okashi Hana (お菓子 花)/Sweet Flower/Choco - Power of the Miraculous Magical Flower. She is the daughter of Milk. At first the girls tried hiding the fact that they are Pretty Cure from Choco, but she followed them and whitnessed Aria's first transformation to Cure River. She followed the 5 next day, when they went to Palmier kingdom, and found the seed of a mysterious flower there. She grew the flower and it allowed her to become Sweet Flower. Now she helps Pretty Cures. Mascots: Vanilla - Dog-like mascot, one of Ichigo's best friends at Palmier kingdom. She travelled together with her to Earth to help her find Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with -Vani Waffle - Mouse-like mascot, another Ichigo's best friend from Palmier kingdom. She went together with Ichigo to Earth in order to find 5 Pretty Cures. She ends her sentenced with -Fle Antagonists: Infinity - The new villain team trying to take over the world Shadow - The monsters of the week, summoned by the words "Oide, Mugen no Yami! Shadow" (Come, infinte darkness! Shadow) Items: Mid-season, Ichigo found a strange stone in a strange chest. It looked like a thing that used to be real but was turned to stone. It was Dream Collet from the times her mother was Pretty Cure. Later, through their willpower, it turned back from stone, and gave the girls new power-up items. Cure Strawberry got Strawberry Bell, Cure Flame got Flame Troumpet, Cure Sun got Sun Harp, Cure Summer got Summer Flute and Cure River got River Violin. Their attacks were upgraded from Strawberry Check to Strawberry Surprise, from Flame Shoot to Flame Shower, from Sun Reflection to Sun Shield, from Summer Green to Summer Shine, and from River Flow to River''' '''Blizzard Locations: Nuts House - The secret base of the cures L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres - The girl's school Palmier kingdom - Alternate world ruled by King Coco and Queen Nozomi Infinity - An infinite city where the villain teams are residing in Allies: Queen Nozomi - Ichigo's mother and the queen of Palmier kingdom. She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Dream herself, but now the butterfly has chosen new Cure - Ichigo. She still has magical powers from the crown of Palmier kingdom, so she can defend herself and her country. King Coco - Ichigo's father and the king of Palmier kingdom. He was Nozomi's partner when she was Pretty Cure, but now is king and her husband. He also has power of the crown so he can stay in human form as much as he wants without getting tired. Akazora Rin - Hiri's mother. She is an accessory desinger. She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Rouge herself, but her butterfly chose other Cure - her daughter. Amai Urara - Taiyou's mother. She used to be a famous actress and singer, but she broke the rule "Idols cannot fall in love, because their love belongs to everyone" by marrying Syrup and having Taiyou. She used to be a Pretty Cure called Cure Lemonade herself, but her butterfly chose Taiyou now. Syrup/Amai Shiroh - Taiyou's father. He was Urara's partner when she was a Pretty Cure and fell in love with her. After their marriage, he decided to live with her on Earth. Since he is not from Palmier kingdom he doesn't gets tired being too long in his human form. Natsu Komachi - Rina's mother, a famous novelist. She lived in New York, but got tired from big city life, so when she married Nuts and had Rina, she moved back to her birth city. She was a Pretty Cure herself called Cure Mint, but she isn't anymore, because her butterfly is residing in Rina's phone. Nuts/Natsu Risu - Rina's father. He is prince of Palmier kingdom, but because Coco was chosen as king, he moved to Earth to live with his wife Komachi and daughter Rina. They lived in the same Nuts House, which now became a successful accessory store. Many companies tried to buy it, but they never sold it, because it contains a lot of good memories for them. He was affected by the power of the crown of Palmier kingdom, so he can stay as human as much as he wants without getting tired. Mizuiro Karen - Aria's mother. She is a doctor and works a lot, but she loves her daughter very much. She married her colleague's, Mizuno Ami's, brother who lived with father after divorce and came to visit his sister. She used to be a Pretty Cure herself named Cure Aqua, but now it's her daughter. Milk/Mimino Kurumi - Hana's mother. She is actually a mascot from Palmier kingdom named Milk, who decided to stay on Earth because she loved this place. She used to be a Cure-like heroine named Milky Rose, but she can't transform anymore. Trivia: Natsu's human name Risu is written as リス and means squirrel. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series